


A conversation about the first kiss at the Eden Academy.

by Cookieandmint



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One-shot spyxfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookieandmint/pseuds/Cookieandmint
Summary: A conversation with Anya and Becky ends up getting involved with Damian and his entourage.
Relationships: Damian Desmond & Anya Forger
Comments: 15
Kudos: 97





	A conversation about the first kiss at the Eden Academy.

One day like any other at the Eden Academy, Anya and Becky were talking about anything that came to mind.Until suddenly, a very interesting topic came up ...

"Well Anya, how would you like your first kiss to be?" Asked the girl with two pigtails curiously.

"I don't know, I've never thought about it."I think it's more fun to watch drawings on TV, "replied the pink-haired infant thoughtfully.

"Oh dear Anya, no doubt what I said is true, you are still a child."A girl's first kiss is very important and special — added Becky with a dreamy look.

"Here we go again with these two carefree fools," a voice from Damian's friends made himself heard.

-Kiss?Who would be the brave man to kiss these tadpoles? - added Desmond's other companion, Emile, with mockery.

"So they were listening!"Stop getting into our conversations! - Little Becky shouted angrily.

"You guys are still babies, Lord Damian sure has kissed a lot of girls before, isn't he?" The first boy spoke excitedly, Owen.

"Of course not, I have to focus on my studies."I do not have time for those stupid things- answered the chestnut that always went in front of his companions seriously.

"Lord Damian, admirable as always!" Both boys exclaimed.

"Hey sy-on boy, who would you like your first kiss to be with?" Out of nowhere Anya questioned Damian with all the normality in the world and ignoring her previous answer, after all, she just wanted a topic of conversation to get to beDesmond's friend and helping her father's mission.

"W-what are you saying dwarf?" Damian replied with a face that slowly began to turn red.

Anya just looked at him confused "Why are you thinking of me?"Anya wondered in her head.

The silence was becoming increasingly uncomfortable and Emile decided to intervene.

"Surely with a very pretty girl and totally different from you."

"That must be it, isn't it, Lord Damian?"Owen joined in with an arrogant smile.

-So is!No one would like to kiss a stupid like you!You are horrible and you disgust me, it would be better if you left here as soon as possible because nobody supports you!

Following Damian's words, again everyone was silent.Even the chestnut retinue did not dare to add fuel to the fire, even for them, that had been very hurtful.

A few seconds later little Anya had her eyes full of tears and ran from that place.

—Anya, wait for me!This will not stay like this! - Becky declared furious and worried running towards her friend.

Damian was just reflecting on what had just happened, from one moment to another his mouth said things he did not want to say and that ended with the crying of that girl who made her heart beat.He don’t understand it, he hated that feeling.Feeling ashamed to be around her and experiencing a jumble of emotions every time he saw her go by.She was clumsy, distracted, and very mean to school, yet she always tried to stay positive first and foremost.He would lie if he wasn't happy every time she smiled.So why do he treat her like this?At the moment he only understood one thing, he had ruined it ...

Classes ended and Anya was heading to the exit to return home, still with a sad face;maybe Damian was right, he was a nuisance to everyone. She could no longer help his father and everything would fall apart.

"Anya, I already told you not to feel bad about what those fools said."I will tell the teacher about this.Don't worry, I'll always be there for you, ok? - Becky murmured as she hugged her friend before leaving.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me, goodbye Becky" Anya returned with dismay.

As Anya kept moving forward after saying goodbye to Becky, she heard a voice calling her.

-Dwarf!

"Sy-on boy?" The little psychic whispered strangely.

The boy stopped for a moment to take up the air he had lost to reach her.

"I ... about what I said today ... sorry, ok!" He announce with a half blush.

"Sy-on boy ..." she answered surprised.

"Nothing I mention is true, okay?"I was carried away by my impulses, but I never wanted to hurt you.I-I don't want you to go, I'm serious ...

Anya could only smile.

"I accept your apology, Sy-on boy, let's be friends!" Anya said as she offered her hand to shake it next to his.

"I never said I would be your friend!"Well now that I apologize, I'm leaving. - He replied embarrassed.

But before leaving he placed a kiss on Anya's cheek.

"My intention is not to be your friend, I'll just say that," he added as he returned to his room thinking again about what he had said and done a few moments ago.  


Leaving Anya more confused than she already was.

Professor Henderson, who saw everything, said to himself: "I see elegance in the future of this relationship"

END.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this one-shot that I wrote! I really love this couple and the manga is amazing. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
